It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by RasenShuriken445
Summary: Naruto has been kidnapped by some of Orochimaru's henchmen, and she's willing to do anything to get him back.


Hinata strutted across the dance floor in her black Mamba stilettos, a slight swagger in her step. She was in a nightclub reputed for serving the biggest names in Konoha. As she glided over the floor in her jet black, highly revealing cocktail dress, she reviewed her plan over and over in her head.  
_"First, I find Dimyō. Then, I use the art of seduction to lure him in. When he takes me back to his place, I capture and interrogate him. This is for Naruto."_ She repeated, especially the last part.  
Naruto had been captured by one of Orochimaru's henchmen, and this Dimyō was the only person who knew where he was. After minutes of searching, she finally saw him across the room, surrounded by at least a dozen women. He was young, maybe twenty-one, had styled chocolate brown hair, and his face was beautiful. His nose was small and pointy, his eyes were seaweed green with tinges of grey mixed in, and his smile was perfect, with dazzling white teeth and the lips of a woman. She walked over to him and bent over his table, her sizable cleavage exposed. She bit her bottom lip ever so slightly before saying,  
_"You up for a challenge, big boy?_" She facepalmed in her head as she realized how cliché her statement was. To her surprise, Dimyō ordered the women to clear out for her, much to their dismay. She climbed into the private booth and sat next to him, pulling her dress down so that her right areola was slightly exposed. She placed her hand between his thighs and could already feel his rock-hard erection.  
_"You're a new face."_ He breathed, ordering a glass of vodka for each of them.  
_"As are you. I've heard of you, you know?"_ She asked.  
_"Oh really? What'd your sources say?" _He replied.  
_"That you played their bodies like instruments. I decided to have myself a slice of this cutie-pie."_ She seductively muttered, cursing herself for her inabilities in flirting. As he began to move his arm to her thighs, she slapped his hand away. _"You'll have to earn that privilege."_ He smiled as he realized her game.  
_"How about you and I go into the broom closet and get it on?"_ He purred. She backhanded him, declaring,  
_"What am I? An animal? You'll have to do much better than that!"  
"Fine. How about we go back to my penthouse suite?"_ He muttered.  
_"That's more like it."_ She accepted, letting him wrap his arm around her as he snapped his fingers.  
Instantly, they appeared in a magnificent hotel room overlooking the Sunagakure skyline. He escorted her to a bedroom and backed her into the wooden frame, pressing his hips against her's. She considered attacking at the time, but decided that she would see if another better opportunity presented itself. After all, she wasn't going to let this man remove her shoes, let alone her clothes. He began to run his hands down her body, stopping at her legs, which is where she was storing her kunai.  
_"Don't notice, don't notice, don't notice._" She pleaded. Surprisingly, he kept his hands on her legs as he stood up. In a flash, he tore a piece of her dress' material off, along with the kunai. He grabbed her by the throat and bent her over the bed frame.  
_"Dumb whore. Men can use the art of seduction, too. What? You really thought that was going to work? Whatever, you're pretty hot. I'll make you scream with pleasure before I make you scream in pain."_ He angrily announced, grabbing her dress' top half and ripping it off, leaving her in just a bra. She whimpered as he felt his grip tighten on her throat, effectively strangling her while he moved his palm between her thighs.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash as somebody kicked down the door.  
_"Oh thank god, Hinata-chan! There you-_" Naruto stopped as he looked at the scene before him.**_ "What...the FUCK... DO YOU THINK... YOURE DOING...WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"_** Naruto launched forward and grabbed Dimyō by the suit before taking him down to the ground, trapping his arms with his knees. Naruto raised his clenched fist, which was engulfed in a fiery red Chakra, and struck Dimyō, sending blood and teeth across the floor. _**"YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOUR GOONS COULD HOLD ME WHILE YOU FUCKED MY GIRLFRIEND?**_" Naruto roared, hitting Dimyō in the face again, breaking his nose. _**"SO YOU LIKE HER LEGS HUH? ILL GUESS ILL JUST GET RID OF YOURS!" **_Naruto shouted as he removed two kunai and stabbed them into Dimyō's legs, severing several nerve groupings, making him scream in pain. Naruto picked him up and threw him against the bed frame, breaking his neck.  
He sat down and calmed down, inspecting his knuckles, which were painted with blood. There was heavy breathing for a minute before Naruto stood up and walked over to Hinata, gently grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into a kiss. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, so she graciously accepted and intertwined it with her own. Their tongues danced with passion as Naruto moved his hands just the right way, covering her whole body, which grew hotter with each sensation. Before long, he pulled away, and removed his orange and black jacket, covering her with it so she wouldn't be exposed or cold. He picked her up and carried her newly-wed style to the front gate of Suna.  
Naruto paid for a one-way carriage trip to Konoha since he didn't feel like walking. He opened the door of the carriage for her and she walked in, to which he followed. After some light conversation, she laid down on top of him, her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her in slightly.  
_"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun. I was scared..."_ She couldn't find the words to complete the sentence.  
_"Don't talk about it. Just remember that it didn't happen, and that I love you so much I'd kill for you."_ He murmured, growing comfortable with the leather seats.  
_"I love you too, Naruto-kun."_ She muttered. She listened closely and heard hushed breathing. She smiled as he realized he was sleeping.  
When she tried to follow suit, she kept feeling an uncomfortable sensation in her stomach, like something was pressing into it. She reached into Naruto's inside pocket and removed a small box no wider than three inches. She popped open the case and gasped, marveling at the twenty-four carat diamond ring that stood before her.


End file.
